1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, and more particularly, to a server capable of switching execution identities (ID codes) to execute an operation request.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a multi-functional network-attached storage server having a web server or a file server, the execution ID code which has the highest system management authority is utilized to enable an HTTPd server software and the operation request of the server. Since this execution ID includes the highest authority, when the common gateway interface (CGI) of the operating system has bugs or there are defects in some system elements, the system control authority may be obtained when the execution ID code is executed by the HTTPd server software, thus endangering the security of the operating system.